


Take

by livefree_13



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sappy Ending, They're Soulmates Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yosuke never in a million years pictured himself here - hands flat on a mattress, thighs pressed into Yu’s groin, eyes counting the patterns in Yu’s bedsheets as he pleaded with his heart to stop thudding in his ears. His romantic relationship with Yu hadn’t exactly been a whirlwind, but his circumstances did have ways of sneaking up on him with all the subtlety of smashing cymbals. For instance, half a year ago, he was still under the assumption he would be getting a girlfriend at some point in his life.Now, though.“Yosuke?”He was coming down from what hadverynearly been a premature yet powerful orgasm administered by the shrewd hands of his boyfriend.





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11/15: Foreign 
> 
> (Basically Yosuke's first time receiving,, hhh why is writing so hard)

Yosuke never in a million years pictured himself here - hands flat on a mattress, thighs pressed into Yu’s groin, eyes counting the patterns in Yu’s bedsheets as he pleaded with his heart to stop thudding in his ears. His romantic relationship with Yu hadn’t exactly been a whirlwind, but his circumstances did have ways of sneaking up on him with all the subtlety of smashing cymbals. For instance, half a year ago, he was still under the assumption he would be getting a girlfriend at some point in his life. _Now_ , though.

“Yosuke?”

He was coming down from what had _very_ nearly been a premature yet powerful orgasm administered by the shrewd hands of his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” he panted.

“You’re shaking - are you alright?”

“M’good.”

“Lean back,” Yu instructed.

Yosuke immediately obeyed, allowing his hips to be tugged until he was upright and his entire back was flush against Yu’s entire front - including his hard cock, which throbbed with tremendous heat at the base of Yosuke’s spine. He wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s chest and ribs, holding him just tightly enough that Yosuke could feel the tremors in his own skin permeate into Yu’s limbs.

“Talk to me,” Yu said lowly into his ear. He was breathing fast too; Yosuke could feel his length shift against his skin with every pant.

He heaved, swallowing air as he tried to answer. “I just, I almost-” he rasped.

“Came?” Yu supplied.

“Yeah.”

Yu chuckled in relief, pressing a kiss into his hair. “I suppose that answers my next question.”

“I still want to.” _Definitely_ still want to, he thought but kept to himself.

“Just checking,” he whispered huskily, voice vibrating through his ear and into Yosuke’s neck and down his back.

Yosuke failed to suppress the shiver his words stirred up but to his credit, he didn’t really try to. Yu let him go and Yosuke fell back into place on his hands and knees with his ass pointed towards Yu. “Am I ready yet?” he asked, moaning just as Yu’s skin brushed his.

“Just about, I think.” Yu bent over to get some more lube, the sound of the cap snapping open realigning all of Yosuke’s focus like the bell before a boxing match. His toes curled in anticipation.

As soon as Yu’s fingers found their place near his crevice again, Yosuke gasped, hurriedly turning his head around to face him. “Hey, partner, c-could you-”

“I’ll avoid that spot, don’t worry,” Yu assured him. Yosuke could barely see his face but his confident grin was unavoidable.

“A-actually, um, I was gonna ask if you could . . . do it again? Please?” He paused for a second before sputtering out an argument in response to the surprised and amused expression Yu gave him. “I promise I won’t come,” he said, finishing with a firm nod.

Yu gave him an smirk that said he was unconvinced but he nodded back anyway. “As long as you promise.”

Yosuke bit his lip in excitement and turned around, gasping as Yu’s fingers entered him once more, this time two at once. He didn’t realize until he was being filled again how hollow his body had felt when Yu pulled out earlier; it was as if a secret craving was now being satisfied - or at least teased to the point of absurdity, like a bone being dangled on a string in front of a treadmill-bound dog.

“Yu,” he groaned, as the sensations continued to miss that small bundle of nerves he’d asked so nicely to be noticed.

He was met a second later to another heart-stopping, rippling heat up his spine and down his arms and legs. He whined and groaned at the same time, immediately thankful that Yu truly did have the house all to himself today.

“How’s that?” Yu asked as he removed the pressure.

“Again . . .”

“You’ll come.”

Yosuke groaned. “No I won’t I swea - ah!”

Yu dove in again, this time with _three_ fingers (Yosuke hadn’t felt the stretch as thoroughly as he expected), all of which pressed right up against the good spot, whatever it was - his prostate. The pressure lingered for several, electrifying seconds before ebbing away for good, and Yosuke let out a long and shaky breath. His legs were jelly and his heart was slamming into his ribs and he was _so in love with Yu_ that it was ridiculous. No one could love anyone more, Yosuke was certain. He was perfect, _so_ goddamn perfect.

“I think you’re ready now,” Yu said between pants. He was obviously really worked up and Yosuke could understand; he’d gotten similarly aroused whenever he did it to Yu (that should have been Yosuke’s first clue that he’d find receiving to be a thrill).

“Okay,” Yosuke breathed out, and widened his stance, vaguely recalling his own past experience just enough to do that much. He had plenty of time to catch his breath as Yu rolled on the condom and applied a little more lubricant. Yosuke was dripping with sweat, teetering along the edge of an urgency he was still getting used to feeling around Yu. He couldn’t help but smile privately to himself, if for just a moment, at his circumstances.

Then he felt the head line up, felt that ample, hot circumference fit snugly into this slicked up entrance, and he held his breath in anticipation. As Yu’s dick pushed past the tender ring in one go and slid in, in, slid further, much _much_ further, Yosuke let out his breath as a deep-throated whine that rang throughout the house.

About twenty minutes later, both young men lay sprawled on Yu’s conjoined futons, heaving from the recent exercise. They were too exhausted to touch each other very much so they held hands with their damp fingers lazily slotted together. As Yosuke was getting close to catching his breath, he tightened his hold on Yu’s hand, squeezing his palm and running his thumb over the back repeatedly. The sunlight streaming in from Yu’s bedroom window in Inaba warmed his sweat-cooled skin and cast a hazy, yellow light over their bodies which made Yu glow like an angel.

“Well,” Yu panted. “How was your first time?”

Yosuke laughed tiredly. “Ten out of ten, partner.”

“I suppose that answers my next question,” Yu chuckled.

Yosuke did, too, turning his heavy head to face him. “I _would_ love some homemade takoyaki! How did you know?”

Yu choked out a laugh into his fist. “I don’t have the ingredients for _takoyaki_ ,” he argued, unable to stop laughing.

Yosuke thought for a minute, eyes roving over Yu’s features but trying not to allow himself to be fully distracted by them. “Mmm, Junes trip? I’ll buy, you cook?”

Yu stopped and blinked at him, gawking a bit. “You _really_ want takoyaki.”

Yosuke nodded furiously, and Yu relented with a defeated yet amused sigh. “Okay,” he mumbled with half a grin. “I’ll make it for you.”

Yosuke gave him a wide smile, which Yu returned with a gentle smile of his own. But it wasn’t until the sun had long set, peacefully beyond the windowsill, that either of them moved to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lookit me. getting there 8D;;;;
> 
> any comments and kudos are much appreciated! (it really makes all the hard work worth it.) you can also find me on [tumblr](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) where i post smallish, fluff & nsfw shortfics, headcanons, and things. and this is my new [twitter](https://twitter.com/) (nothing fancy).


End file.
